The daughter of Daine and Numair
by Lady Merlin
Summary: yea, the title pretty much say it all. She is sooo not a Mary Sue. It turns otu that i hate the name Sarralyn, so I changed it. She has a special gift. Muahaha, wait, Fate has a lot to do with it. hehe.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about the daughter of Numair and Daine. They ARE married! (That was for those who haven't read TC ant TQ) (And for those bastards who don't like it) (Including my friend Adelienne. All of you, who want to swear at her, can do it via my story, as long as you comment on my story. It doesn't have to be good) Ok, she is not a black robe, but a very good shape shifter. She is different; she has a gift, read it to find out. Mind, a bit, scratch that, very OOC (according to my friends)

At her birth…

A final scream echoed through the tower walls. Numair walked into the delivery room, pushing aside all the protesting nurses. His face was pained and pale. He was too worried about his wife's 32 hour long labor. His child had been shape shifting constantly in it's mothers womb. She had to shape shift her lower half constantly to keep the child inside. It was a miracle that she had survived. He saw Daine lying exhausted on the bed, arms flailed out in both directions. She had been drained of all her energy and was now surviving on magic supplied to her by healers. Numair was worried for her life. She meant everything to him. Everything, including life. He was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice and wanted to stay nearby in case the black god came, he would make a bargain, strike a deal, anything! He saw the child, the small child, shape shifting in its blanket. The nurses were all for abandoning it as a devil's child. "Don't. She is the wild mage. Of course her child is to be like that." After a reasonable amount of persuasion, they stayed. "Oh gods Daine, don't die," he prayed.

And, Mithros, Goddess, and Ganiel decided to give her life after much heated discussion, and intervention, from Fate. Fate was, well, fate. He decided what would happen in the future and prevented idiotic mages from changing the past.

Daine woke up. Numair almost cried. The moment he saw her eyes flutter open, he kissed her soundly and ran off to find a healer. The one whom he found, coincidentally was nicknamed Meathead. (hehe) Neal ran into the ward and immediately put a spell on her to keep her from feeling the pain. Numair had renewed joy and hope. He sat by her bed and held her hand, to let her know that he was there.

His child and wife were alive. His need for life was back. He wanted to live. Daine was on a quick path to recovery. His child was a healthy and intelligent shape shifter. He was a father and a husband. He was content.

Nice? Bad? I hope you'll tell me. May the power be with you. F off Adelienne. Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

You all know that I don't own anyone! If you insist, I don't own anyone. (hehe) Enjoy! Mind, Fate is very important. This is now when she is 17 years old. Ok? Mind, I don't know why, I despise the name Sarralyn. I HATE it! So, piffle to all of the people who like it. I'm gonna change her name. I'm evil. Never mind, once again, enjoy!

Lynette was up a tree conversing with a bird when she heard her mother calling her. "Lyn! Get down here! You know it's time for your lessons! Hurry, before your father blows something up and we don't have a lab or kitchen anymore!" Lyn grinned. She shape shifted into a squirrel and went into her father's lab. Being the type of person he was, he made a serious blunder.

"Ah, you'll do." He said, picking up the small black squirrel that had just run past his foot and up onto his table. Lyn was surprised, and then had an idea. She played along. He attached some pieces of wire to her and began to pour different chemicals on her. Being a shape shifted animal, she didn't have the normal effects of an animal being tested on. She couldn't do anything, and after a while, looking at the surprised look on her father's face, she burst into laughter, causing weird noises. This is abnormal for animals, and normal for test animals. So Numair was just observing her, when she lost control. She turned back into a girl.

"Ma is so going to kill you." She said in between gasps of breath. Looking at the horror on Numair's face, she burst into laughter again. She laughed so much that she got hiccups. Her father was becoming more and more worried. He soon put a silencing spell on her. Soon Rikash, her brother, another mage, came along. He saw the scenario in the lad and grinned. His sister, 'the trickster' must have caught him in the middle of some experiments. Then, the inevitable happened, she stopped. "Da, you'll have to teach me about shape shifting if you don't want me to call ma."

"That's blackmail!" he cried.

Lyn raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Ok fine. I'll do it. But, don't dare tell her."

"Da, you forgot I'm here too. I can tell." Rikash said.

"Oh hell! My children are blackmailers! And their preferred prey is me! Oh I am so unlucky!" he moaned.

Lynette and Rikash controlled hysteria. It was, a sight to see, and somebody did, Daine. "Those children and that Mage! They will do whatever they have to get their way. Still, it is a good thing that Lyn is not too curious. It is so lucky."

Like it? I told you it is mysterious. Heehee. I've got some evil plans and since I'm listening to Simple Plan, I'll quote them. "Shut Up Shut Up Shut Up come on and hear it get out get out get out of my way step up step up step up cuz nothings taking me down" that is applicable to Flames. Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, Daine seemed way OOC in the last chapter, but it was like 2 in the morning and I was scared of ghosts after watching Jo-On. I was hiding under my blanket with my tablet and I was pissed, cuz I wasn't allowed to drink coffee. Pathetic, right? Either way, read on ppl! (I know and you know that I don't own anyone!)

The gods looked down and glared. That Daine, she had become influenced by Aly, and was beginning to get sneaky. It was sort of scary. Fate entered their temple and stood over them, towering. "Yes, fate, what do you need?"

"I need you to stop plotting on her demise. I know that her daughter is your vessel, but she cannot find out, or the balance will tip. You have given her a gift without meaning to."

All of the gods exchanged glances. "what?"

"Choice." He said simply, this word striking fear into their faces.

"Choice." Whispered Ganiel. "Damn. Your braveness, with my withstanding and her compassion, we gave her choice. Damn." Mithros froze and the goddess paled. Any mortal would have thought that he was hallucinating.

Fate turned tail and walked out, his black cloak swirling.

Did that chapter explain anything? See, Daine is their vessel, and she knows about her daughter gift. So does Numair. That is why her labor had so tough. She was gifted, by the gods. They don't want her to know about it. Rikash is an ordinary kid. Fate is a weird person. For those who need clarification, it is a he. Hehe. Gender confusion. Hehe. I am so sorry that it was so short. Mind, I'll update fast. Same as last time, flame are for toasting marshmallows. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anyone! Yay! Hey, I'm not supposed to –yay-

Lynette was having an abnormal dream, about visiting her grandparents home in the heavenly realms.

It was a bright sunny day, which was weird because it was midwinter. She walked around, pleasant sunny ness giving her a tingly feeling on her skin. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

Surprisingly, her question was answered by a voice in the sky. "You are in the realms of the gods." Said a disembodied masculine voice. Now Lyn was thinking that it was no longer a dream.

"Uhm, and who was that?"

"I am Fate. You are Lynette Salmalin, are you not?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Why am I here? Why did you bring me here?"

"I did not bring you here. You came on your own. Now, what brings you here?"

"Sir, could you please come out? It is weird talking to somebody you cannot see. For all I know, I could be facing my back to you." Lyn said, showing great confidence.

"Good." Said the voice, sounding pleased. "Most people who came here generally are too dazed to ask anything. They walk and talk like idiots, and make belief that they have some great destiny." Now, Lyn had a weird feeling that it sounded more like a kid. "Turn around. I _am_ behind you."

Lyn rolled her eyes. She was expecting that, but it was pretty irritating. She turned to see a young man who was wearing a blindingly white shirt and brown breeches. His skin was a golden tan and his hair was cut to just above his shoulders. He had bright blue eyes and a soft mouth, showing gentleness and a stubborn chin.

"Hullo, don't mind me saying this, you don't look like fate." Lyn said outspoken.

The man grinned. "You're right. I'm not fate, I'm his son. So, what are you doing here?"

Lyn grinned. "I really don't know. Sorry. One moment, I was asleep, the next, I was here. So, you can call me Lyn. Lynette is too long."

"Well, you can call me Jasson. How, do you intend on getting home?" he asked in a baritone voice.

"I wouldn't know. I have relatives here, could you help me get there?"

"Sure, no problem." He answered with a smile.

I know I know, too much smiling right? Review and complain. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows, so don't bother. If you don't like this twist, tell me, I'll try to rewrite. Plus, I know some of you think this is a copy from Providence Smiles, but it will change. I do admit, I took the basic idea from it.


	5. Chapter 5

Argaaahhhh! Squeal! Thanks all of you who reviewed! You don't know how happy the reviews made me! I read them over and over and over again! Except for Melimoo… Takes out a sword and holds it to melimoo's throat How dare you say Kaddar is better than Numair! Not! Kaddar is a bleeping bleeper! Bleep him if you want to, but don't insult Numair! Never! I'll fight to the death- sorry. Yea. I know that Jasson is a royal kid. Uhm, somebodies son. I think Jon and Thayet, right? Well, since I hate Jon… I'm gonna take him out of my fantasy realm completely! I know that Tortall belongs to Tammy, but just imagine that I erased out Jon. Forgive me, all those who happen to like him, but, I have my urges. Evil ones. Muahahahaha!

Jasson in this story is **_a_** son of Fate.

LandUnderWave: Thanks for the marshmallows. Yummy. I'm touched that you actually read it!

WordJunky: Thanks for the tip. I'll try. You can e-mail me at and tell me how to improve my chapters. Make them as long as you want. I'll take notice of all of it.

Mage Of Dragons: Yea. The name is Sarralyn, and she is a shape-shifter, but in this fanfic, she had a hidden power. Rikash is the mage like guy. He takes importance in this fanfic. Hint hint. If you have any ideas on what his character should be like, tell me! I'm at a loss! Like mother, or father? Jasson is supposed to be a prince, but I've just blown off Jon. I'm pretending that he doesn't exist. Muahaha. Sorry to those who like him, once again.

No one of consequence: yea. I suppose, I don't know. I think I just read the name in a fan fiction, and really liked it, and then I wrote this, then my friend told me that he was Jon's relative. I balked, but then decided to blow off Jon, make Jasson Fate's son. So, sorry. I had a name block. Hehe.

Melimoo, just buzz off, asshole…

This applies to all of you. I have taken the general idea from Providence Smiles. Yes yes, I know, it sounded familiar, but, I promise, it will be different. I swear! I need some help here. Give me ideas on alternate names for Jasson, a personality for Rikash and another name, for some one. Hehe. Hints are up there… Mind, I have an important hint here too. There is fluff ahead. L/J…no prizes for guessing who. Yes, I am not a fan of old guys young girls, so Jasson is uhm, 18? Any comments, my e-mail add is above. Thank you all! Once again, MELIMOO! F OFF! BASTARD!


	6. Chapter 6

You know and I know that I don't own anyone. If I did, I would be Tammy.P. If I was Tammy.P, I would be the happiest person on Earth. Since I am not, I conclude that I do not own anyone.  
(wow! I just spoke monologue! Yay! )

"Uhm, you'll have to hold my hand." He said hesitantly.

"Uhm, okay." She slipped her hand into Jasson's. It was warm and soft. She felt a tingling on her palm. He gripped it and closed his eyes. She had just noticed his eyes. They were a dark chocolaty brown and were emphasized by his pitch black hair. Soon, she felt a tug on her shirt and the free tip of her breeches. She saw them swirling and slowly vanishing. She was in nowhere for a minute. It was like she was floating in the air and it was dark as well as bright around her.

She landed in grassy hills from which snow-capped peaks were visible. She saw a small house there. Obviously, it was her grandparents. He nudged her forward. She smiled gratefully. She walked forward and knocked on the door. A woman in an apron walked out and looked at her. "Uhm, can I help you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Grandma! I missed you." Realization lit up her face.

"Lynette!" The lady said. "Weiryn! You horn headed idiot!(Tammy, thx 4 the wondrous description) Come here!"

A tall man came near her with a scowl on his face. Then Sarra turned and grinned at Weiryn, and his scowl vanished. He felt his irritation melt away. He knew that Sarra would never mean such a thing, but he always felt resentment when she mocked him. (Where the hell did that come from? I'm sorry, I have no idea of the activities going on in my head, and ignore this, cuz I'm just wasting your time…)

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Weiryn! This is Lynette! How could you!" she cried, pretending to be hurt. "Never mind, he was not allowed to come when you were born. So, what happened, did your father accidentally send you here?" she said, more to Lyn than Weiryn.

"Grandma, no. I don't know how I got here. I'm sorry. I need your help in getting home." She said.

The smile on their faces turned upside down. "Who brought you here? When mortals arrive in the Realms of the Gods, they start off in Fate."

Lyn didn't realize the change of mood. "Oh, Jasson did."

Sarra turned to the friendly smiling boy behind her. Her eyes opened. She quickly bowed, and when Weiryn saw where her gaze was directed, he did so too. Jasson looked aghast. He dropped to his knees and picked them up. "Never do that. Please. Don't I hate it." He said, in a voice tinged with sorrow. They looked at him as is he was going to bite them or something. Lyn looked shocked.

"What happened?" she asked.

Sarra and Weiryn exchanged glances and Lyn saw that there was communication. She was a bit surprised. She hadn't known that her grandparents had such a good relationship.

"Come in, both of you." Weiryn said, sounding firm.


End file.
